¿Un Ángel o un Dragón?
by Tonks-kmila
Summary: ¿Qué te pasaría si en un momento crítico ves a una persona que te dá la esperanza para vivir, aunque no la conoscas? Aunque no lo creas, Naruto si sabe de eso. Y mucho, la verdad


Bueno, Konichiwa a todos

Para los que no saben quien soy, mi nombre es Tonkskmila y me estoy incorporando a los Fanfics de Naruto - kun  
Ojala os guste mi FF, ya que aunque es cortito, me ha gustado mucho. Es como una introducción

Bexos! Y disfruten!

P.S: Nada de esto es mio. Propiedad de Masashi Mishimoto , menos el personaje nuevo, que ya sabran su nombre.

* * *

Fanfic¿Un Ángel o un Dragón?  
Capítulo n°1: La chica del Kimono Blanco

¿Otra misión? Sin lugar a dudas, Naruto nunca diría eso. Le encantan las misiones, donde junto a Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno, sin decir de su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, cumplían las misiones que les pedían. Ellos cuatro conformaban el Equipo 7.

Ése día la misión era buscar a un Ninja malherido que fue atacado por ninjas desterrados (que misteriosamente, no son del Akatsuki), donde luego de una larga pelea, Naruto intenta salvar al Ninja, pero en ése momento un ninja se le interpuso, donde con un kunai lo amenaza.

- ¡De ésta no te escapas, Rata Asquerosa! -

Desgraciadamente, era verdad. Naruto había perdido demasiada sangre en el Combate, lo que hacía que sus movimientos y su chakkra hubieran disminuidos en proporciones considerables, (contando eso si que Kyubi lo había ayudado a regenerarse) lo que hacía que si el kunai se introducía en el cuerpo de Naruto, pocas esperanzas de vida le quedaban. Nadie podía ayudarlo. No tenía la fuerza y el chakkra alguno para salvarse, aunque quisiera con toda su alma que fuera así. Ese ataque lo diría todo.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, vio algo que no esperaba haber visto antes. Una chica.

_¿Qué mierda está pasándome?_ Pero Naruto miraba hacia donde estaba ella, parada y apoyándose de un árbol.

Era una chica muy, muy linda, aunque estuviera en la distancia. Tenía el cabello largo de un color negro azabache que le caía hasta su cintura, donde brillaba con el Sol que había.

Tenía puesto un kimono blanco entero que la hacía ver muy bonita. También estaba descalza.

Tenía una cara bonita, donde lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos, medio achinados, que eran de un gris profundo.

Naruto la miró y ella a él. Ella sonreía tiernamente. Por un momento se quedaron mirando, hasta que Naruto (de donde no supo de como sacó la fuerza) agarró la mano del ninja que estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida, donde se la tomó, tomó también el kunai y se lo enterró en su estómago, provocándole la muerte.

Luego de eso, y quedar lleno de sangre, Naruto miró de nuevo donde había mirado antes, donde se suponía que estaba la chica... pero no estaba.

Pero en ésos momentos no era importante eso, por lo menos para los demás. Los otros venían a felicitarlo, claro que a su manera cada uno, pero a felicitarlo al fin y al cabo.

Naruto miró una vez más, pero no tenía caso. Ya no estaba ahí. No le dio tanta importancia y se fue con los demás a celebrar el cumplimiento de la misión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de todo, todos necesitaron atención médica (sobre todo Naruto), cuando regresaron a Konoha. El Quinto, o sea, Tsunade los curó en minutos a todos, pero igualmente les dijo que tenían que tomar unos medicamentos, para fortalecerlos.

Pero a Naruto le dijo que se quedara por lo menos tres días en el Hospital, ya que no estaba en las condiciones y contando con la sangre perdida en la última misión, debía reposar.

Obviamente, Naruto replicó y se quejó enormemente con la idea de quedarse en cama en vez de entrenar y comer ramen, pero Tsunade le dijo que no_;"donde no importa si tienes a Kyubi dentro, tomaras reposo" _pensó el Quinto.

Por lo que Naruto, a regañientes, se tuvo que quedar en el Hospital. Pero eso lo ayudó a reflexionar sobre lo visto hace unos días.

"La chica del Kimono Blanco" como la llamaba él, lo deja bastante intrigado, ya que era primera vez que veía a una persona.

También, aunque no lo creía, creyó en un principio que fue una técnica ilusoria, pero luego, por las palabras de Sakura, obviamente no, ya que ella lo contradijo enseguida diciéndole que no había visto ni una de ese tipo de técnicas por ahí (y eso que ella es la que detecta las técnicas más rápido que nadie).

Pero, como sabrán y comprenderán, Naruto no le tomó mucha atención a ése tema, ya que no se preocupó mucho la verdad. Típico.

Un día antes que pudiera irse del Hospital, se fugó del Hospital para comprar un poco de ramen (xD), donde suplicándole a los dueños del local que no le dijeran a el Quinto de su compra, se fue hasta los bosques, donde se sentó en una roca y se dispuso a ver el paisaje que se le ofrecía.

Era hermoso. Todo era bosque, donde al fondo se podía apreciar un hermoso río que corría alegremente. Lo demás... naturaleza: Árboles, Pájaros cantando, rocas, el Cielo... era maravilloso. Lástima que Naruto se fijara sólo en el ramen ahora, por causa de hambre, si no, le hubiera encantado. De veras.

- ¡Gracias! - gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón, cuando se fijó en algo. Una persona con velocidad ninja se alejaba a toda velocidad. Iba por los árboles, donde no se percató de la presencia de él.

Pero Naruto sí. Cogió su ramen, donde decidió seguirla.

Largo camino. Más cansador que nada. La persona (sea quién sea) era bastante rápida, y como Naruto no estaba recuperado del todo, era difícil seguirlo de cerca.

Pero se detuvo. Se detuvo en un acantilado, que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje. Por los ruidos que producía, parecía que estaba llorando, ya que con sus mangas se estaba secando su cara.

Naruto, por seguridad, se acerco a ella cuidadosamente, donde se fijó que llevaba un kimono amarillo, muy típico de la gente con mucho dinero.

Tenía el cabello largo y de color negro azabache, sin contar sus ojos achinados...

Desgraciadamente, antes que Naruto supiera quien era, la chica, por instinto ninja tal vez, cogió un kunai y lo apuntaba hacia Naruto. Pero eso hizo que no hubiera duda...

Ella era la "Chica del Kimono Blanco" que lo había impulsado a reaccionar y poder salvar su vida.


End file.
